Stuck in the past
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: Lily Fenton travels back in time to see what her parents were like back then what will she find out? will she spill anything about the future? will she get stuck in the past forever? DxS TxV
1. Chapter 1

**heres a new story i came up with i own nothing except lily**

* * *

"But why cant i go and see what you were like in the past" Lily Fenton complained to her mom.

"Because sweetie we dont know if the machine works properly you could get stuck" Samantha Fenton said. She looked at her fourteen year old daughter. She had raven hair with baby blue eyes. Her hair was in a plait and ended half way down her back. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black convers and a white tank top with a black hoodie that was left open and had the DP sign on it. It used to be Sams. Danny bought it for her was she said she liked it. Lily saw it when she was helping Sam going through her old stuff and Lily said she liked it so Sam gave it to her.

"Ok then wheres daddy? Lily asked she was a massive daddys girl.

"Upstairs with Cameron i think" Sam said.

"Ok" Lily went upstairs to find her father.

"Whos Daddys little boy" Danny asked his 4 year old son.

"I am" Cameron giggled

"Thats right" Danny said

"LIL" Cameron said he couldnt say her full name yet. He ran over to her.

"Hey Cam" Lily smiled picking up her little brother.

"Hows my little angel" Danny asked his daughter.

"Im fine daddy" Lily said. "Good after dinner we will work on your aim a little bit more" Danny said. Lily was a half ghost like him. No doubt Cameron will be one too.

At Dinner the Fentons talked about usaul family stuff

"Oh mum can Jay come over tomoro" Lily asked. Jay was her best friend and Tuckers daughter.

Since they had grown up together they were practily cousins.

"Sure" Sam said "But your dad and i have to take Cameron to the docters he has a terrable cough so we wont be in when you get home" She continued.

"Thats fine i will get a take out for dinner" Lily said

"Mmmmm this is good vegi lasgne honey" Danny said to his wife.

"Thank you dear" Sam replied

After dinner Danny went to get Cameron ready for bed while Sam thought she would have a talk with her daughter.

"So how is everything with you?" Sam asked.

"Everythings cool mum i mean im popular cos who dad is ive got a great life" Lily smiled.

"Good sweetie any boys you like?" Sam asked.

"Well there is one but no matter how much i flirt with him he doesnt get the hint" Lily sighed in frustation.

"Dont give up your dad was clueless but he finally got the hint after he saved the world from a asteriod that i liked him" Sam said. She put her hand on a ring that hang on a gold chain around her neck.

"Thats a pretty ring" Lily commented.

"Your dad gave it to me when he asked me out" Sam said.

"Cool" Lily said.

"Hows my two fave girls" Danny said walking down the stairs. He kissed Lily on the forehead and Sam on lips.

"Eww" Lily comlained

"Lily its not eww its natural for mum and dads to kiss" Sam said rolling her eyes at her daughters imaturness she was sure she got that from Danny.

"Yeah but not infront of me" Lily said.

"Anyway its late up to bed" Danny said

"Ok night mum night daddy" Lily said walking to her bed.

Danny put the tv on and Sam snuggled into him

"I remeber we done this when we were fourteen all the time and i would always walk away with a hickey" Danny said Sam giggled and started kissing his neck.

She bit it and sucked it "Like that" Sam smirked.

"Yeah" Danny smiled

Upstairs Lily pulled out her cell and called Jay.

"Lily do you know what time it is" Jay complained

"I know but come over mine tomoro we are going back in time to when our parents were our age" Lily said whispering

"Are you sure thats a good idea Lil?" Jay asked

"Yeah com on Jay losen up a little it will be fine whats the worse that could happen" Lily asked

"We could get stuck" Jay whisper shouted

"But we wont we will only spend a day there" Lily said

"Ok Lil if you know what youre doing" Jay said

"I do" Lily said and hung up.

She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**so what do ya think hope you like it review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2 i own nothing**

Lily Fenton groaned as she woke up she hated mornings but then she remeberd where she was going today and smiled.

She went downstairs with a smile on her face. "Morning everyone" She said cheery.

"What are you so cheery about your never cheery this early" Danny comented at his daughters behavior.

"Just happy i get to spend all day with Jay" Lily smiled. "Okay angel" Danny said.

"LIL" Cameron said running over to his older sister. "Hi Cameron" Lily smiled she picked him up and twirled him round.

"Im going to get a shower" Lily said.

"Okay sweetie" Sam said. Lily took one last look at her family and noticed a mark on her dads neck she didnt want to know what her parents got up to last night.

She ran upstairs and picked out her cloths. She picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top and a pair of light pink converse and of course the Dp hoodie.

She turned the shower on and lety the hot water take over her body . She got out and wrapped a towel round her body she turned the showers of.

She dried her self and put on her blue fluffy house coat with matching slippers and wrapped the towel around her head.

She heard the front door open then close and figured that her parents must be away.

She put on her cd player and put in her fave cd bowling for soup she quickly put on her fave track "Girl all the bad guys want" she then walked over to her dresser and put on her make up and done her hair and put her cloths on.

All she had to do now was wait on Jay. Lily went under her bed and found a box labeld "To Lilian Jazzmine Fenton from Mommy and Daddy" it was a box her parents gave her when she turned ten with pictures of them when they were younger.

She looked at her pictures and memorized them so she knew who was who when she went to the past. She sighed as she looked at them.

Jay had just finished getting ready she went down stairs and saw her dad on the couch.

"Dad im away to Lily's" She said. "Okay honey" Tucker said as his oldest daughter went out the door. Tucker had two daughters with Valerie Jaylen Samantha Foley and Demi-lee Foley. Jay was 14 and Demi was 6.

Danny had a daughter and a son with Sam Lilan Jazzmine Fenton and Cameron Tuckard Fenton. Lily was 14 and Cameron was 4. Danny,Sam and Tucker made sure there kids were close growing up.

Anyway Jay walked to Lily's house and walked in. "Hey girl" She shouted " Hi" Lily said and hugged her best friend.

Jay and Lily went to the basement were the machine was. Lily turned it on and enterd the year the wanted to go to.

A green orb formed and they saw 3 teenagers walking down the street inside the orb.

Two males and a female. One male was pale skinned had messy black hair and ice blue eyes. He had on a white tee with blue baggy jeans and red sneekers.

The other male was african american he had blue/green eyes. He had on a yellow tee with long sleeves and green trousers he had a red berret on his head and glasses.

The female had a takn top that showed off her stomach a black skirt that went to her knees and purple tights with black combat boots. She had purple eyes and purple lip gloss on her black her was in a half ponytail she was holding hands with the pale skinned male.

"Lil i think thats your mom and dad" Jay said pionting to the girl and boy holding hands "And thats my dad" she said pionted to the african american boy

"You ready" Lily said reaching out for Jays hand. "Ready" Jay said taking Lilys hand.

Both girls went through the green orb. Suddenly both girls felt dizzy and then came into contact with a hard cold surrface.

"OW!" Lily screamed out in pain. Jay quickly stood up and ran for Lily.

"Lily are you ok" Jay asked worred. "Yeah" Lily said standing up to revel her head bleeding.

"Oh no youve split your head open" Jay said.

"J-Jay i feel d-dizzy"Lily said.

Then the 3 teens they saw earler came around the corner.

"Exuse me can you help my friend" Jay shouted to them knowing her antie Sam was good at dealing with injuries.

"Whats wrong with her" Sam asked.

"Well when we came through the portal she hit her head" Jay said.

"What portal" Danny asked.

"Its a portal which leads from the future to here by a machine" Jay answerd.

"So your from the Future whats your name?" Tucker asked

"My n-name is Jaylen Samantha F-Foley" Jay stutterd.

The 3 teens looked at her. Sam just finished putting bandges on Lilys head she always had some in her backpack in case Danny got into a fight when they were no where near home.

"So your my daughter?" Tucker asked her.

"y-yes" Jay replied.

"Cool whos your mom?" Tucker said.

"Cant say that will give away too much" Jay said.

"Ok Jaylen" Danny said

"Acuatly i just get called Jay" Jay smiled at the younger version of her uncle.

"So whats her name" Sam gesterd to the uncounces girl in her arms.

"Lilian Jazzmine Fenton" Jay said.

"So shes my daughter?" Danny asked

"Yes she is uncle Danny" Jay said.

Lily woke up "Mmmm where are we" She groaned.

"In the past" Jay said to her best friend

Lily sat up "We made it" She said excited.

"Yeah and our parents are here" Jay smiled.

"Ohh hi" She said.

"Hi" They said at the same time.

"Wait i need to find out when it acuatly is so before or after the astoriod thingy?" She asked

"After" Sam replied Lily smiled at the younger version of her mom.

"Okay so you two are dating" Lily said gesturing to her parents who blushed.

"Before or after homecomming" Jay asked knowing thats when her parents got together.

"Before homecommings next week" Danny said.

"Okay so your not dating mom yet" Jay said to Tucker.

**"**Come on lets go to my house no ones in" Sam said and everyone went to her house

* * *

**Done! sorry it took so long homework hope you like it review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3 poeples! DISCLAIMER: i dont own Danny Phantom i only own Lily and Jay WARNING: DxS fluff and make out scene below! **

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jay and Lily all walked to Sams house. Sam led the way to her room Danny holding her hand Tucker behind them and Lily and Jay behind him.

Once they were all inside Sam closed the door and sat on the bed next to Danny who wraped his arm around her

"So how did you get here again?" Tucker asked sitting on Sams floor. "Well my grandpa made a machine that can take you back in time and we wanted to check it out" Lily said sitting beside Tucker.

"Do your parents know?" Sam asked. "No they just think we will be hanging around in the Fenton house all day my parents are taking my little brother to the docters cos he has a cough" Lily replied.

"So i have a daughter and a son in the future?" Danny asked his future daughter. "Yes Cameron is 4" Lily smiled.

"How much kids do i have in the future?" Tucker asked.

"2 aswell me and Demi lee who is 6" Jay said.

"How about me?" Sam asked Lily biy her lip.

"You have 2 children aswell and uhh w-well a girl and a boy" Lily stutterd

"Whats there names?" Sam asked she secretly hoped Lily was her daughter aswell

"L-Lily and Cameron Fenton" Lily said. Sam tried to hide her smile. She looked to Danny who smiled at her.

Sam gave him a kiss on the lips. "I-i love you Danny" Sam said for the first time.

"I love you too" Danny smiled.

Sam couldnt stop smiling when everyone was gone she was going to give Danny the best make out session ever.

"So it took me about a year to get them to confess they like eachother you come here and in less than an hour you got them to confess thier love for one another" Tucker said throwing his hands in the air

"We are just that good" Lily said high fiving Jay.

"Soo Tucker dont you want to show Lily and Jay your techie stuff?" Sam asked she was trying to get Danny alone.

"Awsome you guys comming" Tucker asked everyone.

"You guys go ahead i need to help Danny with his homework" Sam said and winked at Danny.

Danny looked confused. "Uhh Sammie i dont have any homework" Danny said.

"You do remember that novel" Sam said looking at Danny hopping he'd get the hint

Sam had her back to everyone else so mouthed to Danny "i want to make out with you" She mouthed.

Danny got the hint. "Ohh right yeah that novel" Danny said.

"Okay guys we'll see you later" Tucker said.

"Bye" Lily and Jay said in usion and the three of them walked out.

Sam went up to Danny and kissed him but broke apart "How could you still be clueless when we are dating" She giggled in a gothic way.

"Hey! im not as smart as you" He said Sam rolled her eyes and kissed him.

This kiss was filled with passion she licked Dannys bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her enter. _wow our first french kiss_ Danny thought.

Sam walked backwards dragging Danny with her she landed on the bed and lay down never breaking the kiss.

Danny lay down his body half on top of her there tongues danced with eachother. Sam mouned softly. Unfortantly they had to break the kiss for air. Danny kissed Sams neck "Mmmm Danny" She said. Danny smirked against her neck and kissed it again.

Sam wanted to have some fun so flipped her and Danny over and kissed his neck she bit it and sucked it and left her mark. Danny ran his fingers through her hair.

Sam sat up "We better get going we've been making out for an hour" Sam said.

"Aww but i would rather do this some more" Danny saind pushing Sam against the wall kissing her neck. Sam giggled again in a gothic way.

"Babe you know i do to but Tucker will get suspicous how about you sneak around tonight" Sam said.

"Okay i guess i can try to resist you till then but im not promising anything your so sexy and irrestable" Danny said. Sam blushed.

"Your sexy too" Sam replied and the young happy in love couple went to Tuckers house.

* * *

**i know its shorter than any chapter but next one will be longer i promise i know i suck at writing a make out scene review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 sorry i took so long my throat is killing me and my nose hurts i fell like the rooom is spinning these are all things you get when youve got a head cold :P DISCLAIMER: i dont own Danny Phantom**

After their make out session Danny and Sam made thier way to Tuckers house. The went to Tuckers room.

Lily and Jay were sitting on Tuckers bed while he was on his computer. "Please tell me who your mom is?" He begged Jay

**Jay's POV**

I wish he would stop asking me we have already reaveled to much i cant wait to go home i mean i like it here its just im hungry. I get realy crabby when im hungry i noticed younger uncle Danny and antie Sam had just came up.

"Hi" I said drawing attention to them. "Hey" Younger Antie Sam said. i looked at the time 3:00?...That time already? no wonder im hungry. i realy want to get home.

"So who is your mom?" younger Dad asked again. "Uhh i cant tell you we have revaeld to much already" I said getting a little angry "Wow you must be hungry" Lily laughed.

Younger Dad,uncle Danny and antie Sam looked confused. "When im hungry i get crabby" explained. "Ohh ok" Yuonger Dad said.

Its wierd calling him that when he is soo young uh i want to see Demi-Lee so bad.

"Lily dont you think we should be getting back now?" I said knowing the lnger we spent here the more lickly we would get stuck.

"In an little while i promise" Lily said to me. "But Lily the longer we spend here the more lickely we wil get stuck here forever then we will never be able to get home then your dad will have to go to clockwork and we will get in so much trouble and we will be grounded which means no homecoming fair" I ranted yeah i get realy crabby when im hungry.

"If you can get stuck here your better going back" Younger antie Sam said. "Youre right plus we need to pratice our song for the homecomming fair and get new outfits plus its tomoro so we dont have time" Lily said. YES!

She is right we need to pratice our song unlike my dad i can sing i guess i get it from my mom Lily can too but i dont think i need a new outfit.

"Wait you guys are performing for the homeoming fair how did you manage that" Younger Dad asked.

"Well considering who my Dad is and that i am Lily Phantom then it was qiute easy" Lily smiled.

"Cool well we better get going" I said.

"How are you gonna get home?" Younger Uncle Danny asked while Younger Antie Sam leaned against his shoulder.

"with this" Lily pulled out the portal wrist ray.

Lily pressed the button but nothing happend! that means...Uh oh

"Lily" i said with tears in my eyes. " Dont cry Jay im sure its just a faulty" She said. Please let her be right.

She tried again it didnt work. Lily bit her lip i knew she was trying to hold back tears.

"Umm Jay i think we're stuck here" Lily said. I let tears fall.

"What does that mean?" Younger Dad asked. "It means that we used the machine when it wasnt finished and now we are stuck here and will have to somehow contact our parents to get us back" Lily said looking sad.

**Lily's POV**

Do any of you have cell phones?" Younger Mom asked YES! i do! wait i was sussposed to say that out loud. "I have my one" I said getting it out.

I scrolled down my contacts till i saw _Daddy x_ i called it hoping it would work. When it rung i put it on loud speaker. "Hello?" I heard my Dad say. "Um Daddy its me" I said "Are you okay angel?" Dad said. "Um no ohh dad i used the time traveling portal and went back to when you mom and uncle Tucker was our age and now we are stuck here" I said crying.

"Lilian that was irrisponsible and wait we?" Dad said he sounded mad. "Yes me and Jay" I said. "Lily you not only put yourself in danger but also Jay did you reveal anything?" Dad asked.

"A little you and mom know im their child and uncle Tucker knows that Jay is his" I said. "Okay then wait is it after the astorid thing?" Dad asked. "Yes so you and mom are dating" At this younger Mom and dad blushed.

"Okay im going to clockwork to sort this out bye Lily love you" Dad said. "Bye Daddy i love you too" I took a deep breath when he hung up.

"Lets hope he can sort it" Jay said. I looked to my younger mom and dad. Younger mom had her head leaning against younger dads shoulder who was smiling down at her.

I smiled they do look like a cute couple. "So how long do you think it will take until older Danny can sort it?" Uncle Tucker said. "I dunno he is very busy" I said.

"Yeah but you know he will stop everything to save us you might get grounded when we get back but you know that he will get my dad to help and then i will get grounded aswell" Jay said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Youre right" I smiled. "Okay so while older Danny does that you can stay at mine" Mom said. "Thanks" Jay said.

Why was i so stupid? Why didnt i listen to mom? If i did i wouldve been home with my family. Uncle Tucker and Antie Val would be over. Demi-Lee would be playing with Cameron and me and Jay would be listening to music talking about Matthew and Connor.

**In the future Third person POV (A/N im using there full names in the future)**

Daniel breathed in. His little girl was stuck in the past. Hopefully his younger self will take care of them. He had to telll Samantha though. "Who was that dear?" His wife asked.

"Uhh Lily" He said. "What did she want?" Samantha asked. "Well she used the portal and is now stuck in the past" Daniel said. "W-what noo" Samantha said almost crying.

Daniel went over to her and hugged her as she cried. "Shhh honey it will be okay i will go to clockwork tomoro im sure our younger selfs will look after them" He said stroking her hair.

"I hope so and wait them?" Samantha asked raisong an eyebrow. "Yes them she took Jay with her" Daniel said. "We need to tell Tucker" Samantha said. "Your right lets go" Daniel said as he went ghost.

* * *

**Sorry im realy sorry but i had writers block and was ill please dont hate me i will try to update faster anway Blood of the Dawn thats tuckers name if you go on Danny Phantom wiki then click on his name it comes up Tuckard "Tucker" Foley i know wierd name anyway review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for ya**

As Daniel flew him and Samantha to Tuckers house he noticed she was being awfully quiet.

"It will be okay honey" Daniel assured his wife. "I hope your right i don't want anything happening to her" Samantha said almost crying. Cameron snuggled into her.

Daniel hugged his wife and son. "Come on lets go and tell Tuck" Daniel smiled and they went inside Tuckers house.

"Danny Sam hi" Valerie said hugging them both. "Hello Valerie is Tucker in?" Samantha said.

"Yes why?" Valerie asked. "There's something we need to tell you both" Daniel said.

"Ohh okay i will get him down" Valerie said then went upstairs.

She couldn't find her husband until she heard a voice coming from there youngest daughters room. "Shh baby please go to sleep" said the voice Valerie stood at the door frame.

Demi-Lee still didn't sleep as Tucker cradle her. "Just bring her down Danny and Sam are here with Cameron" Valerie said. "This late?" Tuckler asked.

"Yes apparently the have something to tell us" Valerie said. "Okay lets go down" Tucker said taking Demi-Lee with him.

"Hey guys" Tucker said when he got to the bottom of the steps. He noticed that they looked sad and Samantha looked like she had been crying.

"Tucker we need to tell you something" Daniel said. "Well what is it?" Tucker asked. "Well you know how Jay came over to our house today?" Samantha said.

"Yes?" Tucker answered. "Well Lily thought it would be a good idea for them to go back to when we were 14 and now they are stuck there" Daniel said.

Tucker was shocked and sad. His oldest girl was now stuck in the past. He looked over to Valerie and saw she had a tear in her eye he wrapped an arm around her.

"Will you be able to get her back" Valerie asked. "I'm going to Clockwork tomorrow to see if he can do anything" Daniel said.

"Okay i hope he can" Valerie said

* * *

**Sam POV**

Whoa crazy couple of weeks or what? First Danny kisses me then he asks me to be his girlfriend and now i find out when we are older we get married and have two children. I'm not gonna lie i did often fantasize about me and Danny getting married.

Lily is beautiful i noticed she has Dannys eyes. I wonder if she inherited his powers? i will need to ask her. Anyway i told my mom that Lily is Dannys cousin and Jay is her friend and I'm having a sleep over with them.

She doesnt like the fact that im dating Danny i dont care. I love him. Suprisenly my dad is happy for me. No joke he is i know im just as suprised as you are.

Anyway i hope older Danny finds a way for Lily and Jay to go home. They really miss it there. I was setting up two camper beds for them they were in the bathroom getting changed.

Lily came in the room first. "Hey" I smiled "hi" she smiled back i knew it was fake i guess that's something she gets from me i can fake a smile good but i can tell when someone fakes one and she did i have to admit she was a good faker.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah i just hope i can go home soon i miss my parents and my little brother" She said.

"Im sure your dad will get you home soon" I said. She smiled. Soon Jay came in my room. "Come on guys lets get some sleep" I said and we all got into bed.

I thought about how good my life was at the moment. I have Danny Tucker two loving parents i was now popular. So my life was good.

I drifted off to sleep dreaming about Danny.

* * *

**Danny POV**

I got home and went through the living room were my mom was sitting on the couch. "Hey mom" I said "Oh hey honey you okay?" She asked me. "Yeah there weren't any ghost fights today" I smiled.

"Okay so how was your day?" She asked. "Fine i told Sam i love her" I said my mom smiled. "Thats great sweetie you know i always imagined you and her would grow up and get married" She said.

If only she knew how right she was. I decided not to tell my parents about Lily and Jay for now.

"Well im gonna go to bed" I said heading upstairs. "Okay night sweetie" She said. I made my way to my room and stripped down to boxers and went to bed.

I let sleep take over my body and dreamt about my favorite girl.

* * *

**Tuckers POV**

After everyone left i got changed and played some games on my PDA maybe i was a bit pushy with Jay but i really want to know who I'm married to in the future.

I likeValerie but need to ask Danny if its okay i date her i know he loves Sam but he used to date Valerie so i still need to ask him.

Jay is lovely she seems like a perfect daughter. I wonder if she likes technology. I slipped into my bed and turned off my PDA i let myself fall asleep.

* * *

**I know its short but this is just a filler chapter and i realy needed to update :P anyway review**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6 sorry it took so long

* * *

Tucker POV

I saw Danny walking to the park luckily Sam wasnt with him. "Hey Danny wait up" I yelled.

"Ohh hey dude whats up" He asked.

"Well i was wondering if you would mind if i asked out Valerie" I said better now than never.

"Sure dude i love Sam go ahead" Danny smiled and blushed.

"Thanks dude youre the best" I said.

Sam,Lily and Jay ran up to us. "Hey girls hey Sam" Danny smiled.

"Hi Danny" She said and kissed him.

"Ugh guys too early its bad enough i have to watch you two do it in the future" Lily groaned i chuckled.

Danny and Sam blushed. "Sorry Lily" Danny said.

I saw Valerie across the street and ran up to her. "Hey Val" i yelled.

"Hey Tucker" She smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime" I asked.

"Sure id love to how about the dance next week?" She asked i noticed she was blushing a little bit.

"Okay i'll pick you up at 6" I said and went back to my friends.

**Sam POV**

Tucker came running up to us with the biggest smile i could tell he just asked out Valerie and she said yes. After Danny reveiled his secret Valerie didnt hate him anymore. Her and I have a sorta friendship.

"Did you do it dude?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around me as i leaned back on him.

"Yeah and she said yes im taking her to the dance next week" Tucker smiled.

"Awsome" Danny said. Im guessing that Tucker asked Danny first. I looked over to Lily and Jay who both had a knowing smile. Thats when i guessed it Valerie is Jay's mom. Suddenly Lily's cell phone started ringing.

She pressed the button and put it to her ear. "Hello Daddy" She said then put it on loud speaker after making sure we were alone.

"Hey angel ive talked to clockwork he said in about a week you should be able to come home" Said older Danny on the other side of the phone.

"Thats great" Lily smiled.

"Yes it is just get my younger self to take you there when i give you a call" He said.

"Okay" Lily said.

"Bye princess" Older Danny said.

"Bye Daddy" Lily sighed. After that we went back to mine. When we got in we went in my room.

"Ohh Lily i forgot to ask did you get any ghost powers?" I asked i had to know.

"Yes i can fly shoot and ecto-blast" Lily said.

"Show them you're ghost half its awsome" Jay said excitedly.

"Okay" Lily smiled. Then two white rings appaerd around her stomach one traveled up and one traveled down. Her jeans became black with silver slits down either side her top became a black stomach top with silver sleeves she had one silver glove and one black glove and silver sneakers. Her hair turned from black to silver and was down.

"I was born half ghost" Lily explained.

"We dont know if Camerons the same but everyone thinks so" She continued

"Cool" Tucker said.

Suddenly we felt the ground shake...

* * *

**ahh im soo sorry my arm was broken and my mum said i shouldnt type please review guys it would be apprecated sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo sorry explaination below DISCLAIMER: i dont own danny phantom**

* * *

sams POV

I held on to Danny as tight as i could he wrapped his arms around me. i looked and saw Lily and Jay cuddled up together.

"Everyone get into a huddle" Danny shouted. Lily Jay and Tucker joined me and Danny. The shaking stopped after a few seconds.

Suddenly i heard a voice it was obvisly a full grown man. "Lily? princess is that you?" I looked up and saw a mann that looked like Dan but no blue skin and he was human thats when i noticed it was Danny in the future.

"Daddy" Lily squeeled and ran to the older man who lifted her up and hugged her.

I got a good look at older Danny still in younger Dannys arms. He was tall and realy muscular his black hair was shorrter but still messy. He had on a plain blue T-shirt and blue jeans. I never thought id be attracted to an older man but Danny is even more sexy i didnt even think it was possible.

"Are you okay?" Older Danny asked Lily.

"Fine i just missed all of you so much" She said.

"We missed you too" He replied.

"Ohh umm everyone this is my dad" Lily said.

Older Danny looked at younger Danny who still had his arms wrapped around me.

"ahh i rember what it was like being young and in love you know what it only gets better" He said,

I blushed. "Uncle Danny" Jay shouted hugging him.

"Hey Jaylen i trust you managed to keep Lily out of trouble?" He asked her.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Good" He winked at her.

"So are you here to take Lily and Jay home?" Younger Danny asked.

"Not yet a couple of hours till clockwork gets everything set up i used to machine" Older Danny said.

"So im guessing that this is after i saved the world" He said.

Younger Danny nodded. Older Danny smiled at us again. "I take it Lily told you whos married to who in the future?" He asked.

"Yes she did well we dont know who Tuckers married to but we know that Danny and i get married" I said.

"Okay then" he sighed

We talked for a few mor minuetes then decided to Danny's house that way older Danny , Lily and Jay can just go straight to clockwork when its time. Danny's parents where out and so was Jazz so his house was empty. Once there Danny asked everyone if they wanted anything after everyone told him what they wanted he went to get them. After everyone had eaten and had a drink we sat and talked about the future. I was happy to know that i was a vet. Danny still protects the town and also sometimes gives lessons to children to show them all the ghost stuff. Tucker works with technoligy and his wife stays at home.

We chated for what seemed like hours just then clockwork showed up

* * *

**sorry its short i know and sorry it took so long im having trouble with bullies so ive been sorting that out anyway review only a couple of chapters left sorry but ive lost intrest in this story so im trying to wrap it up plus ive got an awsome idea for a new story but i want to finish of one of the ones i have the now anyway review please xxxx**


End file.
